pop_culture_scrapbookfandomcom-20200213-history
Never Let Me Down Again
Never Let Me Down Again is the title of a song recorded by British group Depeche Mode. It was written by group member Martin L. Gore and produced by Depeche Mode, Daniel Miller and David Bascombe. The track features on the 1987 album Music for the Masses and was issued as a single prior to the album's release. Single release * Never Let Me Down was released as a single on 24 August 1987 in 7", 12", cassette and CD single formats under the Mute BONG 14 catalogue number. The single only reached no.22 in the UK charts where it stayed for three weeks, although it was a top 10 hit in Germany and other European countries where the group had been gaining increased popularity. The track also underwent several customary remixes which were featured on the various formats. The 7" B side was another new track Pleasure, Little Treasure, not featured on the Music for the Masses album, and which was also remixed. Some formats featured a 'taster' of another new track To Have And To Hold which was eventually included on the new album. Tracklistings * 7" BONG 14 A. Never Let Me Down Again B. Pleasure, Little Treasure * 12" - 12 BONG 14 A. Never Let Me Down Again (Split Mix) B1. Pleasure, Little Treasure (Glitter Mix) B2. Never Let Me Down Again (Aggro Mix) * 12" L12 BONG 14 (limited edition) A. Never Let Me Down Again (Tsangarides Mix) B1. Pleasure, Little Treasure (Join Mix) B2. To Have And To Hold (Spanish Taster) * CD single - CD BONG 14 1. Never Let Me Down Again (Split Mix) 2. Pleasure, Little Treasure (Join Mix) 3. To Have And To Hold (Spanish Taster) 4. Never Let Me Down Again (Aggro Mix) * Cassette - C BONG 14 A1 Never Let Me Down Again (Split Mix) A2 Pleasure, Little Treasure (Glitter Mix) A3 Never Let Me Down Again (Aggro Mix) - identical tracks on B side of the cassette *CD single re-issue, CDBONG 14X (2004) 1. Never Let Me Down Again (4:23) 2. Pleasure, Little Treasure (2:53) 3. Never Let Me Down Again (Split mix) (9:36) 4. Pleasure, Little Treasure (Glitter mix) (5:37) 5. Never Let Me Down Again (Aggro mix) (4:57) 6. Never Let Me Down Again (Tsangarides mix) (4:24) 7. Pleasure, Little Treasure (Join mix) (4:55) 8. To Have and to Hold (Spanish Taster) (2:35) Promo video * The single release was accompanied by a promo video shot in black and white, directed by Anton Corbijn. A longer version was also produced and issued. Other versions * live versions of Never Let Me Down Again appear on the group's official live albums 101, Touring the Angel: Live in Milan (DVD only), Live in Berlin, Tour of the Universe: Barcelona 20/21.11.09 as well as on the various Live Here Now releases for the Tour of the Universe. External links * official site discography entry * musicbrainz release group * discogs master Connections * own L12 BONG 14 (limited edition) 12". * Top 50 singles Category:Depeche Mode Category:Songs Category:1987 singles Category:Top 50 singles